


The Child who Risked his Life for the Princes

by EducationalBMC



Series: Demigods [12]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Fire, Gen, Implied/Referenced Murder, Kidnapping, Knight Captain Puffy, Knight Hbomb94, Knight Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Risking his life for others, Sapnap-centric (Video Blogging RPF), demigod Sapnap, sapnap has fire powers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-15 01:09:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29676093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EducationalBMC/pseuds/EducationalBMC
Summary: Sapnap came from five generations of royal knights. So when he, as a ten year old, became the personal guard of Prince Eret and Prince George, it didn’t come as a surprise.Sapnaps backstory for my demigods DreamSMP fic.
Relationships: Sapnap & Eret, sapnap & george
Series: Demigods [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2179281
Kudos: 30





	The Child who Risked his Life for the Princes

Sapnap came from five generations of royal knights. So when he, as a ten year old, became the personal guard of Prince Eret and Prince George, it didn’t come as a surprise. Besides, he had fire powers and could easily keep them both safe, with the help of Puffy and Hbomb of course, who were his coworkers.

He had sworn his life to keep the princes safe, and he was good at it. He kept an eye on them at all times. He followed them wherever they went, and kept them company at all times. 

So when Eret, at age 14, got kidnapped by an enemy of the throne, Sapnap was quick to locate the place they had taken the crown prince. Hbomb and Puffy stayed with George at the castle as Sapnap set out to find the lost prince. 

It was a two day trip to the town that Eret had been taken, and another two hours for Sapnap to find the right house and knock on the door. 

Eret had only been able to hear the screams as Sapnap murdered their kidnapper in cold blood, and then freed his prince. 

Sapnap came back home a hero, immediately getting celebrated for saving the well liked prince. He liked that, he liked being a hero and he liked being celebrated for it. Yet that wasn’t why he had done it. Anyone who knew him knew that Sapnap was loyal to the princes no matter how people saw him or them.

He would throw himself in front of arrows, swords and axes before he ever came close to betraying them, he had done all of that. It mattered less ever since Meard got the well liked netherite armour for their knights and guards. 

No one wanted to cross the young guard, because he would kill you without thinking twice. His powers made him powerful, yes, but he also had the willpower to let himself get stabbed in the princes place. He would risk his life for theirs, because that was his job and he had sworn to protect them. 

No one took his job as seriously as he did. 

**Author's Note:**

> Can be worth noting that Sapnap is the same age as George in this, and Eret is two years older than them both.


End file.
